


Glimpses

by snufflesfoot



Series: Drabbles (aka My Tears) [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflesfoot/pseuds/snufflesfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to catch and never to hold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpses

you wanted to be the sky

but won’t you settle for only

flying through clouds with me

 

you wear your crown of thorns and

i kneel beside you with cupped hands

to hold the dripping blood

 

now you sleep beneath the ripples and

even though the water was clear

i never could catch a glimpse of you

 

(i dipped my hand in and wondered

will you let me join you?)


End file.
